Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an RF transceiver. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an RF transceiver with an increased flexibility that can meet the needs of modern wireless communication.
Related Art
In order to improve data throughput and link range, modern day wireless communication standards, such as 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution) and 4G, often adopt multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) technology as well as channel (or carrier) aggregation. Moreover, these standards support both frequency-division duplexing (FDD) and time-division duplexing (TDD) systems. To support MIMO, wireless transceiver needs to include multiple transmitting and receiving paths. To support channel aggregation and FDD, the different transmitting/receiving paths may need to operate at different frequencies. As the number of transmitting or receiving paths increases, the number of hardware components increases as well.